Rough
by hj163bookworm
Summary: "Treat me rough, daddy." "Anything you wish, baby." Contains Boypussy!Kurt, Rough Sex, Daddy!Kink, Smut with a little Fluff.


**A/N: **_** WARNINGS: Boypussy!Kurt, Dirty Talk, Daddy!Kink, Rough Sex, Basically Smut with a little Fluff.**_

**Rough**

Kurt lied on his back on the bed with his legs spread open, his two hands bound to the headboard and he was blindfolded. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him. It did nothing but turn him on more. He moaned and tugged on the restraints, craving touch.

Sebastian stood by the closed bedroom door, admiring Kurt's body; his litheness, his hips, his _mouth._ The sounds that erupted from his mouth. He stripped off his clothes and got on the bed, settling between Kurt's legs.

He ran his fingertips over the skin on Kurt's arms, chest, stomach and hips and watched as the goosebumps appeared. Kurt moaned and arched up into the touch. Sebastian loved how his baby's skin was so sensitive.

"Daddy, please." Kurt cried out, just wanting _something._

"What do you want, baby?" Sebastian asked, nipping at Kurt's neck.

"I want your cock. Please! Treat me rough, daddy." Kurt moaned, exposing his neck. He knew when Sebastian was rough, he held nothing back.

"Anything you wish, baby." Sebastian said and bit down on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt let out a strangled moan and pulled on his restraints again. Sebastian pulled down Kurt's feet so his restraints were tugging. He then leaned down to whisper lowly in Kurt's ear, "Do you want to suck my big cock? Feel it hitting the back of your throat as I fuck your pretty mouth?" Kurt gasped and moaned and nodded his head. Sebastian growled and dug his fingers into Kurt's sides. "I want to hear you speak." he said roughly. Kurt gasped at the oversensitivity he experienced. "Yes daddy," he said breathlessly.

Sebastian climbed the bed to Kurt's mouth and put his cock against Kurt's lips, watching his precome smear against them. Kurt licked it up and licked the slit of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moaned and put his cock in his baby's mouth, moaning again at the wet heat. He pulled Kurt's head up and gripped Kurt's hair and started moving his hips in a fast rhythm, hitting the back of Kurt's throat every time.

Kurt moaned around Sebastian's cock, sucking it and enjoying the raw feeling at the back of his throat and the pain in his head.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled out and ran his cock over Kurt's face, smearing saliva and precome all over Kurt's lips and face. "Fuck baby, your mouth is heaven." he said, moving back down the bed. He got off the bed and went to a drawer for a clitoris vibrator and moved back onto the bed and settled back between Kurt's spread legs.

Kurt waited in anticipation for Sebastian to come back. He heard a drawer open and wondered what Sebastian was going to do to him.

Sebastian looked at Kurt's pussy, looking in admiration at his swollen clit. He turned on the vibrator to the lowest setting and put it against Kurt's clit. Kurt cried out when he felt the vibrator against his clit. He arched up into the feeling. Sebastian leaned down and bit and sucked his nipples and chest, causing hickeys to appear while keeping the vibrator in place. "I'm going to break you and you're gonna love it, understand, baby?" He bit down on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt moaned loudly, his noises filling up the room. Sebastian bit the skin at Kurt's neck hard and with that, Kurt came shouting loudly, convulsions going through his body. Kurt knew Sebastian wasn't done with him yet, though.

Sebastian removed the vibrator from Kurt's clit and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked at it and put his two hands to work; one hand fingering Kurt's pussy, the other hand rolled Kurt's nipples between his fingers. Kurt moaned brokenly and cried at the oversensitivity he was feeling, his tears wetting the blindfold. "Daddy, I need your cock inside me now, _please_." he begged, thrashing on the bed.

Sebastian smirked and prolonged his torture a little longer before giving in. "You want me to fuck you? Fuck you so hard that you would feel me for days inside you every time you walk causing you to remember this night? Fuck you with my big cock? Answer me, my little cock slut."

Kurt moaned at his words. "Please daddy, please." he whimpered.

Sebastian lined up his cock with Kurt's pussy and thrust in. He then gripped Kurt's hips hard and set up a brutal pace; going in balls-deep and then pulling almost completely out and repeating it over and over. He moaned at the feeling of Kurt's pussy; so wet and tight. "You like this baby, you like me fucking you into the mattress? Fuck, your pussy is so tight. Shit, baby. Fuck." he moaned and went even faster. The sounds of moans and grunts and the bedframe hitting against the wall filled the room. He picked up the clit vibrator and turned it on to the highest setting and put it against Kurt's clit.

Kurt cried out at the sensations going through his body. He could feel the tingling in his stomach building up fast. He felt his orgasm nearing and he let go. "Daddy!" he shouted as he squirted, wetting the bed with his liquids. He sunk into the bed, worn out and drained.

Sebastian let out a long guttural moan at the feeling of Kurt clenching down on him as he came and Kurt's liquids as he fucked him through his orgasm. He took away the vibrator and fucked Kurt at a rough, brutal, quick pace, also nearing his orgasm and making Kurt whimper at the oversensitivity. When he was very near to it, he pulled out and stood on the bed. He fucked his fist as he aimed it at Kurt's chest. "Mine." he growled as he came on Kurt's chest, neck and chin.

Sebastian collapsed next to Kurt and untied Kurt's binds and the blindfold. Kurt blinked and rubbed his eyes and his wrists as he laid back on his pillow. He looked down at the bite marks, hickeys and bruises on his body and turned to face Sebastian.

"So, did you love me breaking you, baby?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, daddy." Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"I love it when you call me 'daddy'," Sebastian said, grinning.

"Yes, I know Bas, the evidence is on my body." Kurt retorted.

"Shit, let me clean you up." Sebastian said and got up to put the vibrator back and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and wiped the come off Kurt's body. He put it in the laundry basket and went back on the bed. He looked at the marks he put on Kurt's body. He traced the bite mark on Kurt's neck with his finger and heard him gasp. He groaned and said, "Fuck, I love how your skin is so sensitive to my touch." He leaned and kissed the bite mark and Kurt's lips. He then remembered that the comforter was wet and went to a drawer to get a new comforter.

"Come on, babe, you have to get up so I can replace that with this." he said, referring to the comforter in his hand. Kurt got up and winced at the feeling between his legs. Sebastian smirked when he saw him wince.

"Told you." he winked.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt said, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, it was you who begged for my cock and wanted it rough," Sebastian pouted as he changed the comforter.

"I know." Kurt smirked and kissed Sebastian.

They got on the newly-changed bed and Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt put his head on Sebastian's chest. They shared a kiss and settled down to sleep.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

...

"You can still feel me inside you, huh?"

"You're such a moment-killer."

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is my first time writing smut so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
